


Поход на Запад.

by ChicotFP



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault, Alexander the Great (2003) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicotFP/pseuds/ChicotFP
Summary: Это сказка. Не относитесь серьезно. Фантазия на тему: "Что могло бы быть, если бы Гефестион успел обзавестись наследником, а наследник Александра сумел бы пережить войну диадохов". Будьте готовы к абсурдным глупостям и любви сквозь поколения.





	1. Вавилон. Александр, сын Александра.

«Тебе нужно жениться перед началом похода, Александр! Возьми себе персидскую жену, Александр! Твой трон под угрозой…блаблабла!» нарочно писклявым голосом перекривлял слова своей матушки юный Царь царей стоя перед огромным бронзовым зеркалом. Оттуда на него взирал среднего роста, хорошо сложенный юноша, с густыми каштановыми волосами, упрямо не желающими лежать так, как их завили, и превращающихся в растрепанную гриву при малейшем движении, большими серыми глазами и знаменитым Александровским профилем.  
«Интересно, отца тоже так донимали перед походом в Азию?...Мда, бабка Олимпия могла, очень даже могла.»  
Царь вздохнул и огляделся по сторонам. Через пару дней он покинет эти покои, этот город и эти земли…хвала Богам! Как же достали эти льстивые улыбки придворных прихлебателей, назойливая забота прислуги. И матушка! Да-да матушка, с ее вечным недовольством и требованием женитьбы на какой-то там царевне. Почтенной дочери одного из потомков великого Ксеркса, с именем, которое Александр вот уже пару недель безуспешно пытался запомнить, не то что выговорить… Мол, без этой женитьбы он не сможет быть полноправным владыкой Персии, потому как считается сыном захватчика, а не потомком персидских царей.  
«Ха! Сын захватчика! Я сын, того, кому поклоняются как богу! Сын Великого Александра! А она: твой отец совершил ошибку! Он позволил Ужасному Македонцу жениться на дочери Дария и произвести на свет сына, тем самым поставив под угрозу твои права…. Тут я согласен. Отец ошибся. Но не тем, что женил Македонца, а тем, что зачал меня не с той…зачем он вообще..»  
Тут Александр сам прервал поток своих мыслей.  
Он любил мать, очень любил, просто вот в такие моменты ему хотелось быть от нее как можно дальше. От нее и от слащавости вавилонского двора. Ему хотелось, наконец, вырваться из пропитанных благовониями покоев, хотелось простоты и свободы, хотелось самому вести, а не идти на поводу.  
Поход на Карфаген, а за ним и на Рим для этого как раз то, что надо.  
Ему 20 лет! Возраст, когда его отец взошел на трон Македонии и обратил свой взгляд на Азию. Сам же он царь столько, сколько себя помнит, но и для него этот возраст станет началом великих свершений.  
Берегись Европа!  
Через два дня он, во главе войска, выступает в Александрию Египетскую, куда должны прибыть силы из Греции, Македонии и Анатолии, под предводительством старика Кратера. Там, он поклонится праху отца, испросит благословения у богов и выступит на Карфаген.  
Интересно, сын Ужасного Македонца тоже прибудет?  
С самого детства Александр слышал о коварном Великом Визире, помыкавшим его отцом и хитростью породнившимся с царским домом, и о его опасном сыне, который спит и видит как занять персидский трон, будучи внуком Дария и имея на это право.  
Истории о коварстве Гефестиона и его сына Аминты иногда превосходили все границы возможного и невозможного.  
Александр точно помнил, что его мать как-то упоминала даже колдовство…  
Но ведь это бред какой-то…Если этот самый Гефестион был так ужасен, почему отец приказал после своей кончины смешать их прах и поклоняться им обоим? Неужели Македонец действительно настолько сильно околдовал его?  
Правда он слышал и другие версии.  
Несколько раз, когда Кратер приезжал в Вавилон, и они с хилиархом Пердиккой напивались в лучших македонских традициях, Александр становился свидетелем странных, наполненных тоской и ностальгией, бесед двух старинных друзей, в которых имена «Александр» и «Гефестион» упоминались настолько неотрывно друг от друга, что казались одним целым. Это были воспоминания об их общем детстве, о их шалостях и проделках, о первых битвах и пирушках, о военных и любовных победах, о том как менялось все, но выше обозначенные имена, продолжали звучать слитно, произносились на одном дыхании и сопровождались многозначительными улыбками. Юный царь всегда с удивлением наблюдал за всем этим, лихорадочно сопоставляя в голове все, что слышал от матери, с тем, что слышал тогда. И единственным, что он понял тогда для себя, было то, что каким бы ни был этот самый Македонец, отец, почему то, любил его.  
Заботливые руки расправили складки на его пурпурном плаще.  
Багой. Всегда тихий и незаметный. Бывший любимец царя царей…как ни сложно в это сейчас поверить. Говорят, что 20 лет назад он был прекрасным стройным юношей, который без труда очаровал самого Великого Александра. Так же говорят, что после смерти царя он оставил свое искусство танцора, что не очень хорошо отразилось на его внешности, в частности фигуре, и полностью посвятил себя заботам о юном наследнике.  
Несколько раз юный царь пытался расспросить Багоя о своем отце и о коварном Визире, но все что он получал в ответ-это лишь печальный и какой-то затравленный взгляд черных глаз и полный уважения молчаливый поклон. Евнух явно что-то скрывал.  
\- Мой повелитель, что мне ответить царице Роксане?  
-Ответь ей, что я слишком занят подготовкой к выступлению и не смогу зайти к ней сегодня.  
\- Она будет очень недовольна, мой царь.  
\- Покуда она останется в гареме, это проблема ее прислуги, а не моя.- игриво улыбнулся юноша. В такие моменты он был особенно похож на своего отца, и старый евнух не смог скрыть улыбки. Которая, впрочем, сменилась удивлением и недоумением после следующих слов юного владыки Азии.  
– Ты уже собрал свои вещи?  
\- Мой господин..?  
\- Я беру тебя с собой. Но только до Александрии. Потом ты вернешься сюда вместе с хилиархом и его людьми.  
На этот раз черные глаза наполнились слезами благодарности, евнух поспешил склониться в самом низком поклоне, на который еще было способно его грузное тело, чтобы скрыть их от колючего взгляда младшего Александра. Юный царь так добр! Он отвезет его, старого евнуха, в Александрию, туда, где находится гробница его господина и хилиарха Гефестиона. И он сможет, наконец, преклонить перед ними колени и, возможно, вымолить прощение.  
Юноша с интересом смотрел за игрой эмоций на обычно непроницаемом лице. Да, взять Багоя с собой было удачным решением. В Александрии он сможет вытянуть из евнуха всё, что тот знает об отце и македонце. И тогда, он сможет начать новый, самый важный этап в его жизни без тайн и недомолвок. Там, в Александрии, он узнает прошлое и вступит на путь будущих великих свершений. Там, в Александрии, его жизнь изменится навсегда. Юный царь это чувствовал. Скоро все станет по другому. Завтра завершающий этап подготовки войска, через пару дней они будут уже в дороге, а максимум через полтора месяца город его отца примет его в свои объятия.


	2. По пути в Александрию Египетскую. Аминта, сын Гефестиона

Аминта внимательно всматривался в ночную мглу, но не видел ровным счетом ничего -ночное небо и морские волны сливались в одну сплошную темную пелену, заслоняя собой его будущее. Уже завтра, если Посейдон будет милостив, он сойдет на Египетский берег, таинственный и опасный для него, юного македонского аристократа, потомка Великого Хилирха Персидской империи и дочери Дария III. Кто знает, как примут его там. Даже дома, в Македонии, на его жизнь не раз покушались и ядом, и кинжалом, и лишь смерть царицы Олипиады положила этому конец. А что ждет его там, в Александрии, среди людей, для которых он чужак и живая угроза покою Великого Царя царей? Не лезет ли он добровольно в львиную пасть? Не бежит ли навстречу собственной смерти?  
Дед уверен что это так. Не раз он слышал историю о том, как царица Роксана после смерти Великого Царя Александра отравила его тетку Статиру, носившую тогда под сердцем ребенка, и что лишь чудо уберегло его мать от похожей судьбы. Чудом этим был сам Аминтор, сын Деметрия, приехавший ранее на пышные похороны своего единственного сына Гефестиона.   
Но тогда он увидел больше, чем хотел.  
Погребальное пламя костра унесло силы и разум царя Александра. И Аминтор, знавший его с детства и любивший царя, словно свое дитя, просто не смог его покинуть. Он чувствовал, что его сын не долго останется один на светлых полях Элизиума, и в империи скоро наступят страшные времена. Кроме того, у него теперь была невестка и новорожденный внук.  
Как только смерть настигла Александра, медлить с отъездом было нельзя.  
Не взяв с собой ничего, переодевшись в одежду прислуги, Аминтор вывел невестку, судорожно сжимавшую в руках крохотный сопящий комочек, за стены города, где их ждали лошади. Они ехали почти без отдыха, пока не присоединились к отряду ветеранов под предводительством Кратера, которые уже который месяц были в пути, возвращаясь на родину.   
Как ни странно, но Кратер, будучи непримиримым соперником Гефестиона при жизни, после его смерти стал одним из тех, кто почитал и уважал память о нем. Личное для них теперь осталось позади, делить более было нечего и некого, и вражда утихла, оставив уважение перед умом и талантами хилиарха, ранее затмеваемое ревностью. Лишь тогда, Аминтор вздохнул с облегчением. Он сумел спасти то немногое, что у него осталось от сына. Смерть Статиры и ее не рожденного ребенка стали верным признаком не желания Роксаны делить власть с кем либо. Но даже в Македонии опасность не исчезала. Да, Роксана там была почти бессильна. Но оставалась Олимпиада, словно львица пекущаяся о правах своего внука и наследника Александра. Она несколько раз пыталась отправить на тот свет и Аминту, и его мать, но каждый раз терпела неудачу, благодаря покровительству Кратера. Сколько раз его бдительность и проницательность спасали от непоправимого. Аминта с детства рос на глазах у могучего македонца, выслушивая его рассказы о дальних походах, загадочных странах и конечно же о его отце и Великом царе Александре. И нужно ли упоминать, что чем старше становился мальчик, тем красочнее и интереснее становились истории? От некоторых из них даже стены казалось краснели! В отличии от деда, Кратер никогда не говорил о сыне Александра плохо. Он несколько раз ездил в Вавилон, где рос юный царь, и каждый раз говорил, что Александр славный мальчишка и очень похож на отца лицом и характером. Он никогда не говорил, что Александр считает Аминту угрозой себе… Так может есть шанс что это так и есть? Может быть юный царь и не хочет избавиться от него, а все эти покушения были дело рук его царственных родственниц?  
Что толку думать об этом - все во власти богов!  
Юноша тяжело вздохнул, и устало оперся о низкий бортик судна. Мыслей в голове было слишком много. Пряди густых волнистых черных волос упали на лицо, скрывая его от любопытных глаз рулевого, правящего кораблем даже в этот поздний час.  
Как же надоело ему постоянно опасаться удара в спину от наемного убийцы, или пасть жертвой одного из тех знаменитых восточных ядов, что так умело использовали и Олимпия, и Роксана. Надоело жить в неопределенности собственного положения, предназначения, судьбы.  
Поэтому он сейчас здесь.   
Он бы мог остаться в Македонии, как умоляла его мать.  
Кратер оставил бы его регентом на время войны на Западе и он бы наконец занял положение, достойное его происхождения. Но это все равно не убрало бы меч, занесенный над его головой с самого рождения.  
Так есть ли смысл сидеть в Пелле?  
Уж лучше взглянуть в лицо своим врагам и погибнуть, не осрамив память отца, чем жить в страхе всю оставшуюся жизнь.   
Скоро он встретится с царем.  
Но прежде, он посетит гробницу отца и Великого Александра. Аминта с самого детства мечтал увидеть ее, помолиться и спросить отцовского благословения…  
Ведь если он сначала пойдет к царю, то есть большие шансы, что детская мечта его так и не сбудется.


	3. Александрия Египетская. Дворец Фараонов.

«Фух, чуть не попался…» выдохнул Великий Царь царей, вылезая из диковинного цветущего кустарника и пытаясь вытрусить из густой шевелюры застрявшие там нежно розовые лепестки с весьма странным ароматом. Мгновение назад именно этот куст Александр выбрал, чтобы укрыться от стражи, патрулирующей эту часть сада.   
Вот уже больше недели Александр провел здесь, во Дворце Фараонов, участвуя в бесконечных церемониях и празднествах в его честь. Уже больше недели царь не оставался наедине с собой, окруженный заботами Птолемея, наместника Египта, местных аристократов и послов из самых разных концов его огромной империи. А еще, Александру казалось, что его опять сватали… да, да, сватали с дочерью Птолемея – Лисандрой. Фу! Будто бы он сбежал от матери со всеми ее царевнами сюда, в Египет, чтобы жениться на этой щекастой девчонке с носом как у москита? Наивные. Единственным просветом за все время пребывания в Александрии было посещение гробницы отца, и то все прошло так сухо и помпезно, что юный царь не сумел проникнуться моментом так, как того хотел. Не сумел поговорить с духом отца, почувствовать его присутствие, ощутить связь… А еще, Александр заметил что после того как все церемонии закончились и все стали покидать гробницу, Багой остался там и распластался у ног двух больших статуй и принялся горячо молиться. Что бы не таил в себе старый евнух, Александр не станет выпытывать. Он решил это в тот самый момент. Это должно остаться между теми тремя. В конце концов у всех есть тайны.   
После этого визита в гробницу осталось ощущение пустоты и недосказанности. Александр должен был это исправить. Одетый в обычную одежду греческого покроя, которую как царь заметил, здесь носили многие, он решил выбраться из дворца, в одиночку пробраться к Царской гавани, а там нанять лодку до Фароса, где нашел свое последнее пристанище его отец. Но задумать, как всегда, легче чем осуществить. Он еще из дворца выбраться не успел, как уже натолкнулся на дворцовую стражу, попытки укрыться от которой и привели его в злополучный куст… позор то какой!  
Ну да ладно, никто ведь не узнает. Главное выбраться из дворцовых садов, а там дальше, в городе и гавани его уже никто не узнает. Меч если что при себе, так что опасаться нечего. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям и показав язык в спины удаляющейся страже, Александр побежал по длинной аллее, ведущей к садовым вратам.


	4. Фарос

Дождавшись окончания вечерних церемоний в храме Александра-Аммона, Аминта ступил под его своды. Один из жрецов сразу же преградил ему дорогу, сказав, что на сегодня посещения гробницы окончены и чтобы молодой господин приходил завтра, но несколько блестящих золотых монет появившихся в длинных красивых пальцах прервали его заученную наизусть речь. Через несколько минут молодой высокий македонец уже спускался по крутой богато украшенной лестнице в главную святыню империи.   
Чем ниже он спускался, тем удушливее становился аромат благовоний, приносимых в дар сыну Аммона и его божественному другу. «Не мудрено, что у многих тут откровения случаются. Подышать этим воздухом с полчаса - и сможешь побеседовать со всеми богами Олимпа, не то что с самим Великим Александром» мысленно усмехнулся царевич, но тут же так же мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. Не язвить он сюда пришел, а повидаться с отцом, хоть Аминта и не был уверен, что все здесь происходящее ему бы понравилось. Он знал отца только по рассказам других: матери, деда и Кратера. Из их рассказов отец представал человеком гордым, свободолюбивым, отважным и умным, предпочитающим просторы дворцам, степные травы постели, звездное небо богатым сводам…ему бы точно это не понравилось.  
Последние ступени привели его наконец в огромное помещение залитое светом светильников. Вдоль стен, украшенных искусной росписью с золотыми орнаментами и прекрасными мозаиками, изображающими сцены из жизни Александра Амона и Божественного Героя Гефестиона, расставлены богатые дары, в основном оружие и доспехи всех возможных видов. У дальней стены, что напротив входа, стоят две огромные статуи, а у их ног роскошный алтарь, в котором должен храниться божественный прах.  
Аминта подошел поближе и замер.  
Статуи были прекрасны.  
Та что повыше, изображала молодого бога Александра Амона, прекрасного и величественного с короной Верхнего и Нижнего Египта на голове, хоть стилистически сама статуя была явно греческой. Если она действительно отображает Великого Царя таким, каков он был при жизни, то Аминта без труда мог понять любовь своего отца к нему.   
При взгляде на вторую статую, сердце юноши сжалось.   
В неровном освещении он без труда узнал хорошо знакомые черты, напоминающие одновременно и деда, и его самого…что-то неуловимое, отображенное талантливой рукой скульптора, что не оставляло сомнений – этот красивый и величественный человек имел одну с ним кровь.   
И вдруг все вокруг перестало казаться помпезным.  
Все просто исчезло.  
Не было ни даров, ни прикрас, ни благовоний, ни богов, ни героев.  
Была могила отца и скорбящий сын. И все.  
Сам того не осознавая, Аминта опустился на колени и начал шептать молитву…


	5. Chapter 5

Он не знал сколько времени прошло, когда шум вернул его в реальность.  
-Я не хотел потревожить тебя – послышался тихий, но уверенный голос. Аминта тут же поднялся на ноги и попытался рассмотреть вошедшего – Я не знал, что здесь есть кто-то еще в такое время, иначе я бы не стал тревожить твоей молитвы.  
На самом же деле, Александр просто пожалел, что обнаружил свое присутствие, споткнувшись о прислоненное к стене копье, и тем самым привлек внимание поразительно красивого юноши, которым любовался последние несколько минут. Так же как и Аминта до этого, Александр прибыл в храм и, подкупив жреца, прошел в гробницу отца. Но заметив, что он там не один, прижался к стене у входа и начал наблюдать. Человек, опустившийся на колени возле алтаря, был явно молодым македонским воином, приехавшим почтить память своих великих соотечественников, поскольку одет он был так же как старик Кратер, который прибыл с военным пополнением как раз накануне. Вполне возможно, что этот юноша был одним из его людей. Но и не исключено, что он имел восточную кровь - густые черные волосы и смуглая бронзовая кожа говорили об этом. Сильное крепкое тело под тонкой македонской хламидой дышало юностью и казалось просто источало жар, тем самым заставляя юного царя податься навстречу, чтобы ощутить его кожей, что он собственно и сделал, когда споткнулся…Александр все еще плохо видел лицо македонца, но то что и оно прекрасно не вызывало никаких сомнений. Продолжать красться вдоль стены больше не имело смысла, юный царь гордо шагнул в полоску света.  
\- Я оставлю тебя, если ты еще не закончил.- произнес он, немного смущенный внимательным взглядом карих глаз устремленных на него. Сразу захотелось поправить волосы, или хитон одернуть… и угораздило его одеть греческую одежду, наверное, видно теперь как у него колени подкашиваются.  
Но, разумеется, ничего такого Аминте видно не было. Юноша перед ним казался таким неземным и очаровательным созданием, что он только растеряно смотрел то в сияющие пламенем огромные серые глаза, но на полные чувственные губы, то на отливающие медью растрепанные локоны, лежащие в беспорядке на плечах и обрамляющее прекрасное лицо с плавными восточными чертами.  
Слова об уходе прозвучали для Аминты почти как угроза.  
\- О.. нет, ты не помешаешь мне. И если я не помешаю тебе, то места хватит нам обоим.  
Юноша улыбнулся и помещении словно светлее стало… Стыдись, Аминта, ты же к отцу пришел! На красивых мальчиков ты и в Македонии насмотреться можешь, а побывать здесь возможно случая больше и не представится. Он вновь повернулся к статуе.  
«Помоги мне, отец! Благослови на жизнь или смерть, дай силы принять свою судьбу из рук сына того, кого ты любил больше всех в этом мире. Видят боги, я ему зла не желаю, и трон его мне не нужен. Безопасность и уважение согласно моему происхождению - это все что я когда либо желал. Если бы царь смог доверять мне, я бы доказал ему что достоин твоей памяти…я бы никогда не пошел против него, потому что слишком чту память его отца…А этот юноша чем то похож на Александра в профиль, правда? И эти губы…мммм…я еще никогда не целовал таких - от них должно быть не оторваться… О Зевс, что я несу?!!! Прости, отец»  
Тем временем Александр изо всех сил пытался связать хотя бы пару слов молитвы, но все о чем он мог думать это юный македонец справа от него. Узнать бы кто он такой, как его имя и почему он пришел сюда так поздно ? И еще знать бы, пойдет ли он в западный поход... если да, то Александр проследит, чтобы карьера такого замечательного юноши продвигалась как можно быстрее и не так важно по какой именно стезе она пойдет, ведь у такого прекрасного существа определенно должны быть к чему то таланты? При мысли о талантах, воображение Александра нарисовало картину далекую от военных баталий, от чего щеки тут же залил румянец, благо, что на его коже он не слишком заметен. Царь царей уже давно не был новичком в том, что касалось плотских удовольствий, когда ты растешь в окружении самых красивых юношей и девушек Востока (хотя кого он обманывает, к Аиду девушек) и впитываешь науку любви с самых ранних лет, смущаться как-то разучиваешься. Но сейчас Александр впервые не знал куда себя деть.  
«Отец, прости своего неблагодарного сына за то, что тот не может почтить тебя достойной молитвой. Но поверь, не недостаток почтения и сыновней любви тому виной. Уверен, ты поймешь о чем я, если посмотришь на того, кто стоит рядом. Ты понимаешь, ведь правда? Благослови меня отец, дай сил осуществить задуманное и быть достойным твоего имени и я увеличу твою империю и восславлю тебя так, как ни один сын не славил своего отца! Дай мне знак, что ты поддержишь меня, что благословляешь…прошу»  
Александр боковым зрением заметил, что македонец закончил свою молитву и поднялся. В последний раз мысленно попросив о знамении, Александр тоже поднялся. Аминта тем временем вынул из кожаного мешочка пригоршню дорогих благовоний и подошел к чаше с маслом, расположенной между двумя статуями. Александр словно завороженный проследовал за ним, хоть сам и не догадался принести подношение. Царь наблюдал, как молодой македонец медленно заносит руку над пламенем и бросает в него горсть измельченных сухих трав. То, что происходило дальше заставило сердце Александра подскочить к самому горлу и упасть обратно – на какое-то мгновение пламя в чаше вспыхнуло, озаряя ярким светом и двух молодых людей, и статуи божественных небожителей, но и его хватило чтобы Александр явно и недвусмысленно увидел сходство юноши с одной из них …и в размытой дымке зачадившего масла, показалось словно на одно единственное мгновение Ужасный и Прекрасный македонцы стали одним целым, чем-то до боли родным и знакомым, чем-то чего не хватало …   
Впервые в жизни, Александр почувствовал страх. Страх перед чем-то неизведанным и потусторонним. Страх вызванный мыслями и эмоциями, заполонившими его разум… «Это он, он! Это Его сын! Может ли быть такое?! Отец, это твой знак? Ты предупреждаешь меня? Он угроза?» Александр инстинктивно попятился назад, подальше от македонца, подальше от алтаря и пламени.   
\- Не бойся, малыш, тут тебе ничего не грозит. – словно в ответ на его вопрос прошептал тихий мягкий голос. Аминте показалось, что юноша испугался вспыхнувшего пламени и поспешил его успокоить. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы тот боялся чего-либо или, что еще хуже, убежал, опасаясь колдовства.


	6. Chapter 6

Голос македонца странным образом успокоил юного царя и, устыдившись своей реакции, он снова взглянул в лицо юноши. В нем не было ничего устрашающего, наоборот, оно светилось теплом и заботой, а янтарные глаза окутывали нежностью и добротой.   
-Я не боюсь, мне просто показалось кое-что.- попытался возразить Александр как можно более твердым голосом и встряхнул головой, словно отгоняя от себя наваждение.  
\- Не мудрено. - улыбнулся Аминта, - здесь стоит такой густой и пропитанный ароматами воздух, что сам Аид привидится, я уже думал об этом сегодня спускаясь сюда. Пойдем, тебе нужно на свежий воздух.  
-Да, пожалуй…- пробубнел Александр позволяя македонцу взять себя за руку и повести наверх...  
«Что я делаю? Он враг! А я позволяю ему притрагиваться ко мне, вести неизвестно куда… может быть это то самое колдовство, о котором говорила матушка? Но ведь он не знает кто я такой, верно? Ему незачем околдовывать простого юнца. Да и не похож он на опасного и коварного типа… может быть мне все привиделось и ты не Его сын? Но даже сейчас я все еще вижу сходство.»   
-Тебе лучше, малыш?  
Только теперь Александр понял, что они больше не в храме, а сам он стоит, прислонившись к одной из колон, а красивый македонец поставил руки по обе стороны от него, не давая уйти или ограждая от всего мира…да, ограждая… вот верное определение тому что почувствовал юный царь, от македонца веяло спокойствием и безопасностью. Пора приходить в себя.  
\- Да все со мной хорошо. И не называй меня «малыш». – гордо ответил юный царь.  
\- Как же мне называть тебя? У тебя есть имя?- Аминта пододвинулся ближе и чарующе улыбнулся. С каждой минутой этот юноша ему нравился все больше и больше, отпускать его, не узнав о нем ничего, было бы преступлением. В свои 21 год жизни, Аминта много раз увлекался - Македония богата на красивых людей – и знал любовь многих – да, расти рядом с Кратером было занятно - но ни разу еще он не был так заинтригован как сейчас, глядя в большие серые глаза юноши перед ним. В нем все казалось таким правильным и необычным одновременно.  
«Имя? Имя…мое имя…ну не врать же…» называть свое имя царю не хотелось, мало ли, может поймет кто перед ним, хоть Александрами в наши дни и можно заселить наверное целую провинцию в его империи и еще на пару городов останется, но все же…  
\- Искандер. Мое имя Искандер из Суз. - и даже не соврал, царь действительно родился в Сузах.  
\- Искандер… Это Александр на персидский манер, не так ли?  
\- Да, меня назвали в его честь - царь кивнул в сторону гробницы.  
\- Как и половину мальчиков в империи - засмеялся македонец, но тут же заткнулся, заметив как глаза юноши перед ним потемнели до цвета грозового неба и, кажется, на самом их дне уже начали сверкать молнии. – Но имя прекрасно и тебе очень идет, мой драгоценный.  
\- Ну так назови свое имя, раз так любишь смеяться над чужими.  
\- Аминта из Пеллы.  
«Кто бы сомневался»-прошептал про себя Александр, а вслух язвительно добавил, не забыв при этом придать своему лицу самое невинное выражение:  
\- Аминта - это кабан? Не так ли? Или вепрь? А то, боюсь, мой греческий недостаточно хорош и я могу ошибиться.  
Но съязвить не получилось, потому что Аминта наклонившись к самим губам юноши горячо прошептал:  
\- Твой греческий прекрасен, как и ты сам, цветок Востока...- и не дав своей жертве опомниться запечатал такой желанный рот поцелуем. О Афродита! Таких чувств он еще не испытывал никогда, хотя боги свидетели, ему есть с чем сравнивать! От этих мягких горячих губ просто не возможно оторваться- хочется ласкать их своими губами, провести языком по самой кромке и ворваться в глубь, почувствовать вкус и жар этого рта, почувствовать его нежный и быстрый язычок…но вместо этого сильный удар в ребра и пылающее от гнева, смущения и страсти лицо Искандера. И вот уже сильный, хоть и немного дрожащий от волнения голос звенит в ушах:  
\- Ты забываешься, Аминта из Пеллы! Перед тобой сын знатного персидского рода, а не продажный мальчишка для утех!   
Но Боги, как же это было неожиданно и прекрасно… и нагло, и возмутительно, ведь он Царь царей, а его зажимают у колоны, словно смазливого евнуха! Но хочется еще, и еще! Ведь македонец не знает, что он царь, верно? Ведь он поцеловал простого юношу, верно? Ведь если он простой юноша, то это можно повторить, верно? Вот только пусть не думает что ему все можно и вот так сразу… Тьфу, Александр! Как девица ломаешься!  
С этой мыслью, юный царь схватил опешившего от такой реакции македонца за ткань хитона на груди, стремительно дернул, поменяв их местами, тем самым впечатав его в колону, о которую мгновение назад опирался сам, и сам накрыл полные губы своими.   
Вот оно, то колдовство, о котором говорила мать. Теперь Александр понимал, как околдовал Великий Визирь его отца,- не тайные заклятия тому виной, не колдовские обряды и страшные снадобья... Вот она, настоящая магия,- в мягкости этих губ, в жаре и силе стройного тела, в дрожи в коленях и сбившемся дыхании, в желании слиться воедино и остаться так навеки. Теперь все стало на свои места. И улыбки Пердикки и Кратера, и молчание Багоя, и полные ядовитой ненависти слова матери… Они любили и были самым дорогим друг для друга! Как Гильгамеш и Энкиду! Да, да, царь читал о них, хоть мать почему-то запрещала. Теперь он все понимает…  
Рука Аминты скользнула в густые волосы, притягивая Искандера еще ближе… юноша, казавшийся таким юным и хрупким в гробнице, сейчас казался ураганом, сотканным из огня и силы, которому невозможно сопротивляться…да и не особо хотелось если честно. Еще час назад он не знал о существовании этого малыша, а теперь не может себе представить, как отпустить… Но отпустить пришлось, сладкая буря отступила так же внезапно, как и началась.  
-Это научит тебя, грубый македонец, как целовать незнакомцев – послышался шепот у самого уха.  
-Если наказание за этот проступок и впредь будет таким сладким, я готов оставаться неучем и совершать его вновь и вновь.  
Аминта снова попытался прижать юношу к себе, но удивительно сильная рука отстранила его и вновь прижала к колоне. И эта сила, заключенная в таком изящном теле, заводила еще больше.  
\- Теперь я понимаю, откуда берутся слухи о македонской несдержанности. –засмеялся Александр, заставив себя отступить на пару шагов. С горящими глазами и яркими, немного опухшими после поцелуя губами македонец казался живым божеством. Надо было убираться отсюда, пока царь еще мог себя контролировать. – Мне пора идти. Иначе обнаружат мое исчезновение и поставят на уши половину города.  
Аминта встряхнул головой, избавляясь от сладкой истомы завладевшей его телом.  
\- Позволишь проводить тебя, мой прекрасный?- лукаво улыбнулся македонец, глядя в самую глубину глаз Александра. Завтра ему предстояла встреча с Царем царей, и возможно сегодняшняя ночь будет его последней. Он просто не мог отпустить Искандера, ему необходимо было еще хоть немного побыть рядом.  
\- Ты знаешь город? Сможешь вернуться потом? Мне показалось, что ты недавно в Александрии.  
\- Я приехал только вчера утром с греческими войсками. Но надеюсь, что не заблужусь, хоть все что я видел в Александрии, это гавань, дворец и этот храм.  
\- Ты остановился во дворце?  
\- Да, с полководцем Кратером.  
\- Тогда ты точно не заблудишься, мне тоже туда.  
С этими словами Александр направился к ступеням храма, медленно, давая понять, что разрешение провести дано. И Аминта не заставил себя ждать, два быстрых шага и он был уже рядом с царем.  
\- Значит, наши дороги сошлись.


	7. Chapter 7

Некоторое время юноши шли молча, каждый погруженный в свои мысли. Поцелуй все еще жег обоим губы и сердца стучали так громко, словно стремились побеседовать друг с другом. И только когда оба сели в лодку, которая ждала Александра у берега, успокоились настолько, что смогли продолжить беседу.  
-Так ты говорил, что прибыл с Кратером… В качестве кого? – спросил наконец царь, давая знак хозяину лодки налечь на весла.  
\- Я командир греческой конницы. – Аминта уселся поудобнее напротив своего нового знакомого, безуспешно пытаясь увидеть его лицо. Но все что он видел - это блеск глаз, отражающих свет луны.  
\- Не слишком ли ты молод для такой должности?  
-Я участвовал в битвах с 15 лет, с 17 занимал командные должности, так что опыта у меня достаточно, и если бы царь позволил, Кратер уже давно бы отдал армию союзников под мое командование, а сам остался бы в Македонии.  
Александр улыбнулся, удивленный тем, что чувствует гордость за этого молодого человека. Темнота надежно скрывала его улыбку, поэтому он без всяких сомнений продолжил разговор.  
-Почему ты так думаешь?  
Аминта глубоко вздохнул, словно дальнейшие слова были ему не приятны, но ответил спокойно.  
-Кратер уже стар, и хоть ум его все так же ясен и сил еще достаточно, но старые раны и новые болезни уже дают ему знать о себе. Думаю, новый поход не пойдет ему на пользу, хоть он никогда в этом не признается. Ему уже трудно вести войска. Регентство было бы для него более подходящим занятием. Да и мне как-то страшно оставлять Македонию под властью Антипатридов. Кассандр не внушает мне особого доверия.   
Царь мысленно согласился, но все же:  
\- На сколько я знаю, Великий Александр уже оставлял свою родную землю на попечение Антипатра, и он неплохо проявил себя.  
-Это потому что была жива Олимпия. Какой бы она ни была, но как противовес влиянию Антипатра она была незаменима. Сейчас, боюсь, регентство его не устроит, тем более если Кратер отправится в поход и не останется больше никого, кто помешал бы ему объявить себя царем и законным правителем.   
Александр в задумчивости посмотрел на воду … «А ведь точно, только Кратер за порог - и у Кассандра развяжутся руки…а еще Атталиды… они тоже уже давно стремятся к власти, еще со времен деда Филиппа. Только восстаний и внутренней войны в тылу мне не хватало в походе!»   
Наступила комфортная тишина, в которой слышался только звук рассекаемой веслами воды. Через пару минут лодка причалила к берегу и легко выбравшись из нее, оба молодых человека направились ко входу в дворцовый сад.  
\- Я думаю, тебе стоит поговорить об этом с царем. – наконец нарушил молчание Александр, когда они пересекли садовые врата. - Ты ведь планируешь увидеться с ним?   
Аминта лишь пожал плечами. Сейчас его волновали совсем другие свидания и вовсе не с Царем Царей. Ну, как ему казалось.  
\- Он вряд ли станет меня слушать. Я слышал, что его мать ненавидит меня, и сына своего она растила в этой ненависти.   
Александр остановился у одной из боковых аллей, ведущих к правому дворцовому крылу, обернулся к собеседнику и хитро улыбнулся:  
\- А ты попробуй, возможно, ты будешь удивлен.  
Аминта тоже улыбнулся, но больше печально, и наклонил голову, пытаясь в темноте рассмотреть собеседника.  
-Ты знаешь царя? – вдруг спросил он. Александр поежился. Врать очень и очень не хотелось.  
\- Да, сколько себя помню.  
\- И как ты думаешь, он станет меня слушать?  
\- Царь всегда рад умным советам.  
\- Даже от врага и соперника на трон Персии?  
\- А ты соперник? - царь невольно подался вперед, желая увидеть лицо македонца.  
\- По праву рождения - да… - ответил тот медленно, слегка растягивая слова - Но по убеждениям - нет.  
\- И как это прикажешь понимать?   
Аминта посмотрел на небо, словно желая прочесть на нем правильный ответ, но на самом деле он уже давно его знал. А после посещения гробницы только лишний раз убедился в его правильности.  
\- Мой отец любил Великого царя Александра больше жизни. Как я могу пойти против того, в ком течет его кровь? Великий Александр занял персидский трон по праву победителя, вся царская семья приняла его как своего владыку. Моя мать выплакала себе все глаза, после его смерти и по сей день возносит ему молитвы. Могу ли я оспаривать его право и права его наследника, только потому, что во мне течет кровь Ахеменидов, великой династии, опозоренной моим дедом и его побегом с поля боя? Нет, я признаю власть Аргеадов и даже в мыслях не спорю с ней. Мало того, я готов сделать все, чтобы укрепить и расширить ее. Поэтому я здесь. Я хочу служить империи и умножать ее славу и величие, тем самым отдавая дань почтения своему отцу, преследовавшему те же цели… И вообще, почему это я с тобой разоткровенничался, Искандер из Суз?  
\- Может быть потому что мне интересно? Или потому что я царский шпион и умею развязывать языки болтливым македонцам? – рассмеялся Александр, как только получил шутливый удар кулаком в плечо. А затем добавил уже задумчиво. - Никогда не думал, что буду беседовать с сыном Гефестиона, в царском саду под покровом ночи.  
\- Мы можем не только беседовать, мой прекрасный, под покровом ночи можно найти себе массу приятных занятий.  
Александр снова рассмеялся и притянул голову македонца ближе к своему лицу, словно желая вновь поцеловать.  
-Завтра. Завтра мы встретимся с тобой, Аминта, сын Божественного Героя Гефестиона из Пеллы, и тогда мы посмотрим, будешь ли ты все так же желать этого.  
\- Где и во сколько?  
\- Тебе не придется меня искать, не волнуйся.  
Александр слегка коснулся своими губами губ царевича и в следующее мгновение Аминта остался один на середине аллеи, с глупейшей улыбкой на лице и радостным предвкушением завтрашнего дня в сердце. И если еще пару часов назад он был готов умереть по велению своего царя, то сейчас ему хотелось жить как никогда!


	8. Покои Царя Царей.

Возвращаясь к себе в покои Александр уже не только не прятался, но и создавал столько шума, сколько только может произвести молодой человек, который в припрыжку несется по коридорам дворца, напевая под нос веселую македонскую песенку, услышанную когда-то от пьяного Пердикки, и сшибая почти каждую вазу и светильник у себя на пути.  
\- Багой! – крикнул он во всю мощь своих легких как только переступил порог своей опочивальни. – Ты что там уснул так и не дождавшись возвращения своего господина, старый ты лодырь?   
Встревоженное лицо евнуха тут же появилось из-за портьеры, скрывающий вход в комнату для омовений.  
\- Мой господин, я готовил ванну к твоему приходу. – евнух почтительно поклонился и принялся снимать с царя сандалии, перепачканные в траве и земле. Александр улыбнулся старому слуге.  
\- Моего отсутствия никто не заметил?  
\- Нет, мой господин. Несколько раз к вам приходили от наместника Птолемея, и один раз от полководца Кратера. Но я сказал, что Царь Царей отдыхает, и они не посмели настаивать.  
\- Отлично. – Александр встал, быстро избавился от хитона и направился к купальне. – Наместник перебьется, я и так потратил на него битую неделю. А вот к Кратеру пошли одного из моих пажей, скажи, что завтра я жду его к обеду…  
Багой поднял с пола одежду юного царя и почтительно поклонился, намереваясь идти на поиски одного из царских пажей, но голос царя заставил его задержаться.  
-…О, и скажи Кратеру, что Аминта, сын Гефестиона тоже приглашен.  
С этими словами Александр погрузился в огромную ванну и закрыл глаза в блаженстве. Ему определенно нравилось произносить имя македонца вслух. Погрузившись в свои мысли, он так и не заметил как побледневший евнух выронил из рук сверток с царской одеждой и на дрожащих ногах присел собрать ее вновь.  
\- И еще, Багой! Приготовь мне на завтра лучшие одежды! Я должен выглядеть ослепительно!  
\- Мой царь всегда ослепителен…- пролепетал евнух, наконец справившись с собой.- Господин желает надеть персидские одежды?  
\- Нет, что-нибудь греческое, в персидских одеждах я здесь угорю…Все. Отправь пажа к Кратеру, пока еще не слишком поздно, подготовь мой наряд и можешь быть свободен. Я сам подготовлюсь ко сну.  
Багой еще раз поклонился и пользуясь тем, что царь вновь закрыл глаза и погрузился в свои собственные мысли, поднял на него взгляд. Прекрасное лицо младшего Александра просто сияло, с губ не сходила нежная блаженная улыбка.   
Багой знал ее слишком хорошо. Именно такой счастливой улыбкой, давно, 20 лет назад, отец этого мальчика встречал своего любимого филэ.  
Неужели боги услышали его молитвы и Великие подарили ему свое прощение, одарив своей любовью новое поколение? Багой обязательно сделает так, чтобы его господин завтра сиял! И если все получится, он подарит все то, немногое, что имеет храму Александра Амона и Божественному Герою Гефестиону в благодарность за проявленную милость к недостойному.


End file.
